The Adventures of Casey Morton
by PoseidonsGirl
Summary: 11 year old Casey finds that she is a half-blood and before she truly believes all of these new things thrown at her she is sent on a quest. What is the quest? Will Casey and her friends succeed? Will Casey eventually believe? Come find out in the thrilling adventures of Casey Morton. PS: this is my first fanfic
1. Who Am I?

**chapter one who am I**

why is it always me? I am always the one getting blamed for things. like last week they blamed me for completely trashing the classroom even though there were eye witnesses that I was in the cafeteria. plus i'm not strong enough to rip the door off its hinges. and now they blame me for making a giant hole in the gym wall even though I was in class when it happened. you can look at the attendance sheet and ask the teacher questions ya know.

"now don't get all riled up Casey. we all know these strange things only started happening when you started coming to this school therefore we will have to expel you in order to keep everyone safe." said the principal. this wasn't a new experience for me, in fact I had only just started going to this school because I was kicked out of her other school for the same reasons. this was actually my 9th school in the seven years I have been going to school.

"as I've told everyone else I couldn't have caused the hole in the gym wall, for one thing I am no where near strong enough and for another what reason would I have to do it?" I said as the teacher got a yellow piece of paper out of his desk drawer and began to fill it out.

"I don't know why you would do it, or why anyone would do it to get you in trouble. you're a good kid and most everyone likes you."

"truly, hardly anyone likes me"

"well most of the kids do, there are the occasional arguments though."

"exactly, and they just keep getting worse. the other kids just won't stop."

As we were talking the principle finished filling out the yellow piece of paper and stamped it with his signature. "here is your…"

"I know what it is" I interrupted impatiently, "I've done this several times before.

"than just as a reminder this must be signed by your parent or guardian and turned in before tomorrow at noon."

-o0O0o-

"hey mom, I'm home." I yelled as I walked in the apartment.

I look almost nothing like my mom, my mom, Mrs. Morton, has perfectly blond hair and really big beautiful brown eyes; whereas, I have black hair and bright green eyes, but you could tell we were related because we had the same smile.

"oh, Casey. I am glad you are home, I have someone I'd like you to meet." exclaimed Mrs. Morton. she always acted like this. whenever I came home there was always a new boyfriend she wanted me to meet, and they all stunk to high heaven.

"ok, but I need to tell you something first" I cut in. "I have been expelled again, I need you to sign this so I can turn it in tomorrow."

"ok, I can get that done later tonight. but for right now I need you to meet someone." I sighed giving in. It was always about her new boyfriend, never about me, everything changed on the way back from a trip to the beach one day, ever since then it was never about me, always about her boyfriends. while I was thinking, my mom walked to the wall and knocked on it, this was how we tell our friends next door we wanted to hangout and they could come over. The only thing weird about this time was that I couldn't smell that awful stench that all her boyfriends seemed to have. they I smelled it, as soon as she heard the door next door slam that disgusting smell hit me like a brick wall. that smell always made me sick but this was ten times worse.

"hey mom, all the sudden I don't feel so good. I am gonna go lay down in my room."

"oh, please wait just one minute."

"but first I think I will visit the bathroom." I exclaimed putting a hand over my mouth.

"alright but please get well soon, I really do want you to meet Cristofer." my mom said, I feel sorry for her but I just couldn't take the smell this time.

Just then Cristofer walked in the apartment so I ran. I slammed the door and shoved blankets in the holes just in time to not get hit by another wave of stench.

I can't believe my rotten luck today. first I was expelled, then my mom brought home her stinkiest boyfriend yet.

I flopped on her bed moaning "could my life get much worse?" little did I know this was only the beginning.

I woke up to find my mom and Christopher passed out on the couch with the TV still on. I made all of them omelets for breakfast and got ready to go drop of the paper at school which I found signed on the table. When I was ready and about to leave I noticed my mom eating her omelet. "morning mom."

"morning Casey" and that was it, no thank you for the omelet, not even a goodbye.

"I will be stopping by the store before I come home tonight." and with that I was gone. little did we know they wouldn't be seeing each other for the longest time.

-o0O0o-

after I dropped off the expelled notice parchment I went to go tell my friends goodbye, but before I could found my friends the other new kid walked up to me.

his name is Taylor Woodall, he has shaggy brown hair that almost covers his brown eyes. and he walked with a very bad limp. "Casey! Casey! can we talk for a minute?" called Taylor.

"sure, but can we do it on the way to my friends classroom? I have to be off campus in an hour." I replied pausing to let him catch up.

"I heard you were expelled. did they tell you why?"

"you heard they blamed me for causing a hole in the gym wall right? will their reason was they had to keep everyone 'safe'. ridiculous right."

"oh…"

"I can't stand it wh…" just then a loud crash came from one of the vacant school rooms "...what was that?"

"let's go this way, whatever it is doesn't sound friendly." Taylor said gesturing in the opposite direction. I just ignored him, and when Taylor realized that he just followed me. We quickly walked in the direction the sound came from, but before we could tell exactly where it was coming from a door was ripped off it's hinges! the thing that came out of the room was the ugliest thing I had ever seen, which is saying something. It had blood red eyes, three, no four heads that all looked like they had less sense than a squirrel with rabies, which I didn't think was possible, and it looked a bit like a dragon.

"What are you doing in this classroom? actually not just this classroom but this school?" I demanded. She was about to say something else but the monster let out a big rarh that practically knocked me off my feet. "Where do you get off raring at me like that?" I couldn't help but saying before I lost my nerve and ran.

"Where are you going" asked Taylor as if there was no better place in the world to be. But he ran alongside me which was odd because he always limps so badly, but there was no time to think about that right now, the monster was chasing us now and it was fast for having stubby dragon legs. just then we went through an EXIT door, which probably turned on the fire alarm, and ran outside.

"where did those clouds come from?" I know, that is not important right now but when I'm nervous my ADHD acts up and I notice little things like that.

"oh no, oh no, oh no. this isn't good. No this is bad, very bad, very bad." was Taylor's answer.

"well that is very helpful." just then Taylor took a solid gold coin the size of my fist, muttered something under his breath, and dropped the coin. I waited for the sound of it hitting the concrete below but it never came, finally I had to look down and when I did it wasn't there anymore. then something that looked like a taxi metalized right in front of us. there were three old ladies in the front seat. "if you want to live get in" said Taylor in a very serious tone.

"I'm not arguing with that." I rattled off as I climbed in the car. As soon as the door was closed the old lady in the driver seat slammed on the throttle and the car shot ahead like a rocket.

After I sat back up in my seat I asked Taylor "now that we aren't being chased by monsters or storm clouds tell me where are we going, who are these old ladies, what was that monster, and why were you saying 'this is not good'?" I couldn't help it, I sometimes ramble when I get nervous.

"we are going to camp half-flood, they are the Graeae, that monster was a hydra, and I was saying 'this is not good' because this is not good, if the hydra and anemoi are after you then you must be a very powerful half-blood…" Taylor practically shouted.

"wait… WHAT!?"

"let Chiron explain everything when we get to camp"

"fine" I didn't' like waiting, but everyone made me wait. just then the car came to a screeching stop which once again through me from my seat. when I finally got up, for the second time, I saw a large hill with a large beautiful pine tree that practically radiated life on top.

"move it Casey, we have no time to lose" said Taylor. "thanks for the ride, see y'all later" he added looking at the three old ladies in the front that he called Graeae.

"oh, we will see you sooner than that" they responded turning their heads so we could see their faces. when I saw them they only had one eye. literally, only one between the three of them. that sent shivers down my spine but before I could say or do anything else the ground started shaking and a piercing rarh came out of nowhere. "well that is our cue" the old ladies said and drove off.

we started running towards that top of the hill as fast as our legs could take us. then, out of nowhere, I got exceedingly mad. this monster had wrecked my life. I wasn't able to say goodbye to my friends, mom was probably wondering where I was about now, and on top of all that she was in a place she had never even heard of very far away from home. I stood up vary slow, then one foot in front of the other I walked up to the hydra. My in-stinks had taken over. before I new what was happening the hydra gathered fire in its tallest head. I knew it was about to let go of that fire in my direction. Then I felt it, a slight tug in my gut and there was a rush in my ears. I had no idea what I was doing. just as the hydra let loose its fire there was a wall of water in front of me. then Taylor jumped on the hydras back and started riding it like a wild horse with multiple heads.

"run, get to the other side of the hill, you will be safe there. I will follow, just go." exclaimed Taylor with some difficulty. so I ran.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story. Just a heads up, I am very busy, all year round (thanks to being home-schooled), so I most likely wont post very often. Any way I'd love to hear from y'all so please comment, even if it is just to say I like your story or this is your best chapter yet! **

**P.S. this is my first story so I hope you all like it!**


	2. A New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. **

**PS. sorry I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. **

**Chapter 2 A New Life.**

On the other side of the hill I saw a large white house next to a very large pavilion and a bunch of cabins in the shape of an omega and a few other buildings in no particular shape. Then she remembered Taylor. When she looked back she saw him running towards her with his shoes off, but where his feet should be there were hooves. But I didn't have time to think about that because that's when I noticed the hydra, it was running towards us at ultra-fast speeds.

Then it suddenly stopped, it looked like it had hit a wall that it couldn't break which was in line with the pine tree. "Protective shield, it can't get through." said Taylor making me jump. Up until that moment I didn't realize he was standing right next to me.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me." I exclaimed "well come on. You said we would be safer on the other side of this hill." so we walked down the hill.

When we got to the other side Taylor led me to the big white house. On the way there a bunch of kids, between the ages of five and twenty, gathered around them. Then a boy who had black hair, sea green eyes, and looked about seventeen, maybe eighteen came and told all the other kids to go back to their activities. Then he walked up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi, welcome to camp half-blood. I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." said the boy who had told everyone else to go back to their activities.

"Hi, I'm Casey, and I don't understand any of that son of, daughter of stuff yet, so yeah" was my response.

"You will soon, I promise." after that we continued walking to the big house. When we got there I noticed an old man in a wheelchair he had shaggy brown hair with bits of white in it and a shaggy brown beard.

"My name is Chiron, what might yours be?" the old man asked.

"I'm Casey" I said, then I practically exploded. "Now, who are you, what am I doing here? Why did that hydra, and the animoi, is that what you called those storm clouds, attack me? Why does Taylor have donkey hooves for feet? What is this place? And most importantly why does any of this exist?" I rattled off at 100 mph and at the end I had some trouble catching my breath so that gave them time to answer my questions before I could rattle off some more.

"You will learn everything in time, the answer for many of your questions is because you are a half-blood." Chiron explained calmly.

"Do you literally mean half-blood? Half what? Surly I'm not half anything, I'm just a normal girl. Taylor on the other hand I can see is a half donkey, or goat, or something." I cut in.

"Yes he literally means half-blood, you are a half-god. Which one we don't know yet, hopefully we will know soon, and Taylor, he…" Percy said before he was cut off by Taylor.

"I'm half-goat. Why does everyone suspect donkey?"

Then it was my turn to cut in "wait, God? Like the all-powerful God?"

"No, we mean the Greek gods, like Zeus, Athena, and Hermes." Chiron answered. "Percy, can you show her around camp and introduce her to the Hermes cabin. And Taylor, I need to talk with you for a moment." so off we went to see the camp.

First Percy showed me the pavilion, he explained that that is where they eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then he showed me the arena, armory, the archery fields, and then finally the cabins. The Hermes cabin was number 11 in the omega shape cabins. There were other cabins to that weren't in the omega shape they just weren't the Olympian cabins, as Percy put it. Percy also explained that because I wasn't claimed, yet, I would be staying in the Hermes cabin because he doesn't mind who stays there.

The Hermes cabin was the only cabin that actually looked like a normal summer camp cabin, one cabin was so bright that it hurt my eyes just to glance at it. Another cabin was blood red and there was a boar's head on the door that kinda freaked me out. But the Hermes cabin was made out of non-painted wood. The only thing about it that wasn't like a normal cabin was the sign on the door, it looked a lot like a medical sign, but there was just enough difference that it was obviously not a medical sing.

When we went into the Hermes cabin I noticed several sets of bunk beds and at least a dozen kids of all ages except none of them looked my age or younger. "Oh, a new camper. Determinate or indeterminate?" asked one boy sitting on the ground.

"Indeterminate. Can you introduce yourself to the cabin?" said Percy.

"Of course I can, I have done this kinda thing many times." I snapped. I don't know why I did, I guess I was just tired of everyone treating me like I couldn't do anything. "Hello everyone, I'm Casey Morton, I'm 11 and in the 7th grade. I hope to become friends with all of you soon and I hope that I don't get kicked out of this place to." ever since I was expelled from my 3rd school I added that last part to get a little laugh out of everyone.

Everyone welcomed me in. after one kid asked me a question everyone else thought it was a good time to pile all of them on me. One of the questions was "who is your godly parent?" I didn't know who to answer that one so I just pretended that I didn't hear that one. Another one was "who would be your first choice for your godly parent?" I had no idea what they were talking about but this one could be answered using logic so that is what I did.

"Well I live with my mom, so I guess it would be my dad. I don't know much about all this yet, but if I had to choose from my small arsenal of information I would choose Apollo because I like music and he is the god of music."

"You sound like you could be an Athena kid to!" someone yelled in the background as a boy of about 16 walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Francis Maxwell. I heard you say you would like to be an Apollo kid." Francis had salty blond hair and mischievous light brown eyes. "You don't look like an Apollo kid. They almost always have blond hair. Anyway do you like to play an instrument or do you just like to listen to music?"

"Well I play a little piano." I said bashfully. I really didn't want to play for them anytime soon, partially because I haven't played in a couple months.

"I think we have enough time before supper so why don't you play something for us? There is a piano in the big house." said Francis.

"I don't know. I haven't played in forever and I'm really not that good."

With that statement everyone started chanting "play, play, play"

"Ok, ok. I'll play a song, just one though." so we all went to the big house.

The piano was in the first room you walked into which I guessed was the living room. So I sat down thought for a moment, then started playing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele.

"Wow Casey, that was definitely Apollo worthy." exclaimed someone I didn't recognize after I finished playing. Then I turned around and saw that a bunch of kids had been gathering around while I was playing. Including Chiron and another man who she hadn't seen before.

"Ok, everyone, it is time for supper so clear out. Except you, on the piano." said the man that I don't recognize. "Chiron who is this young new camper?"

"Her name is Casey and she is currently placed in cabin 11." said Chiron.

"Humph" the man said, with a knowing look. "Ok, then run along then, go get some supper."

Even though the day was almost over, I was still learning a lot. I learned that the cups were magical and all you have to do was tell it what you want and it appeared. I also learned that you had to burn some of your food for the gods because they liked the smell, weird.

At the table everyone talked about anything and everything. A, who sat next to me, and whose name is Kari, kept jumping from conversation to conversation. "Hey Casey, did you hear that? They are talking about Maribel over… oh my!"

Everyone was staring at me now. No, not at me, but they were staring right above my head. When I looked up I saw a green trident floating right above my head.

"Well well well, apparently there is another one of Poseidon's offspring in the house." exclaimed the man I met earlier. Everyone called him Mr. D.

When the sign disappeared Mr. D said "ok, nothing to see here. Finish your meals and get to the campfire for singing and s'mores. Everyone except Peter and Pasey. Move it!" I couldn't help but think 'did he really just call me Pasey?!' but I shoved that thought aside.

For the rest of the meal no one talked to me or even met my eyes. It was very annoying, and what did Mr. D say she was? Poseidon's offspring? But how could she be, she didn't feel powerful.

The rest of the meal went way too fast, and just as Mr. D said everyone except for Percy and I left to go sing and eat s'mores around a campfire after they were done.

After the last few campers had left Mr. D called them up to the table where they sat. "Peter and Pasey," he is calling me Pasey again I thought. "Apparently y'all are siblings so Pasey you need to get your things from the Hermes cabin and Peter here will show you to your new cabin." said Mr. D like it wasn't obvious.

"Ok, well come on Casey" said Percy practically gritting his teeth. Casey wondered if he was gritting his teeth because he didn't like having a sister or just because he didn't like Mr. D, I could already see Mr. D was so annoying and incredibly dense.

After I grabbed the few items I owned from cabin 11 Percy led me to a cabin with blue bricks and it smelled of the ocean. I loved that smell, before my mom became depressed with loneliness we went to the beach twice a year. Always the first and last days of summer.

"Welcome to cabin 2" said Percy when they entered the cabin. Unlike the Hermes cabin there were only 2 sets of bunk beds in here. "Tyson, our Cyclops brother sleeps there when he visits so I guess you can choose from one of the other beds over there."

"So" I said trying to break the awkward silence that set in. "at the table Kari told me most half-bloods have special powers depending on what your godly parent is. What are yours?"

"I can control water, make earthquakes, and talk to horses. The usual powers of the Poseidon's kids I guess." he said. "Well I have to go now, I made arrangements and she will probably use me as a punching bag if I am late." and just like that he was gone.

**A/N **

**Thank your so much for reading my story. Let me know if you like it please. **


	3. A New Schedule

**Disclaimer: I only own Casey, all the others belong to RR.**

**Chapter 3 A New Schedule**

The next morning I woke up to a coach horn around 5:30. when I looked up I saw Percy jumping out of bed, then he grabbed his close and ran to the bathroom coming out a few seconds later with his clothes hastily put on and a pen in his hand.

"Are we always gonna get up this early?" I asked.

"No, the horn means there is something going on that requires the attention of several demigods." at those words I followed Percy's lead jumping out of bed, through on some cloths and followed Percy out of the cabin.

At first I didn't see anything wrong because it was still dark out, but then I noticed a small gathering of demigods at the top of half-blood hill.

"where is the threat?" someone to my left said

"I don't see anything?" someone else said

"is this just a drill?" asked another

then I saw the same monster that had attacked my just yesterday morning. "It's the Hydra! over there in those trees." I shouted. upon hearing my voice the Hydra lunged at the barrier just to be thrown back. But something else happened to. the barrier suddenly felt weakened, but when I looked around no one else seemed to notice. So I just thought it was my imagination. Just then the Hydra got up and ran at the barrier again, but this time it wasn't thrown back, instead it went through the barrier. everyone was stunned. I was the one who recovered the quickest so I charged it, picking up a sharp stick on the way.

I ran up to the Hydra dodging every attack and jumped on to the head that spit fire, took aim then stabbed the head clean off.

that jolted everyone back the reality. someone had yelled "NO!" just before I stabbed the head off, but why? then I realized why. the head started to grow back but it wasn't just one head that grew back, two heads took the place of the one I just cut off, and they were both fire breathing heads. apparently I wasn't very lucky because just then I was thrown back off the hydra's head. and upon contact with the ground I screamed because I landed on my arm which burst into pain.

someone ran up to me as I landed but all I could see was a mess of black hair before I blacked out.

when I woke up I found myself in a room I thought was the infirmary. I tried to get up but winced in pain so I decided to just stay down. when I looked around the room and what I found surprised me. Percy, my brother, who I thought didn't like me was fast asleep on a chair next to my bed, and there was still a worried look on his face.

just then Tyler walked into the room. "you know, he stayed there the whole time you were out."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Percy, who acted like he didn't want a little sister and here for hated my existence, actually did care for me.

while I was thinking Tylor walked up to my bedside table and picked up a canteen full of a fusty yellow liquid that I was pretty sure I recognized as nectar. "Here, you will probably feel good enough to get up after you drink a little more." Tylor said handing me the canton of nectar, which I quickly took a gulp of and instantly felt much better.

I started to get up again watching every move I made, being very careful not to injure myself farther but nothing hurt so I relaxed a bit.

As I was standing up Percy started to stir. "morning sleepyhead" I said to the half awake Percy.

"your awake, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine. what happened with that hydra's heads?"

"unless you burn the stump after you cut the head off then two heads will grow back in it's place."

"oh, ok. so it looks like y'all defeated the Hydra but how did it get through the barrier."

As if on cue a girl walked into the infirmary. she looked about 18 with blond curly hair and stormy gray eyes. "The golden fleece fell of the pine tree that is the source of the barrier weakening it" she said. "by the way I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. your Casey right?"

"Yes I am."

"Chiron and Mr. K want's to talk to all of us as soon as you can walk around" Annabeth said Mr. K with a little distaste in her voice so I guess that Mr. K was popular here but not in a good way.

"I can, so let's go see what they want" to prove my point I walked over to the door where Annabeth was standing.

When they got to the big house where Chiron and Mr. D was, I could tell something was wrong. "Please sit down." Chiron said as they group of demigods walked in. after we did Chiron explained why he asked us to come. "the gods have decided there needs to be a quest. the world is in turmoil right now. there are monsters just popping up more than normal, they are more powerful than the common monsters seen, and they are more vicious than they have ever been. the gods think this is because something is out of whack. we don't know what it is as of right now so that's why we need a quest."

"yeah, yeah. now tell them why we called them specifically in here." interrupted Mr. D just to be annoying.

"yes, I was getting to that." I was starting to like Chiron more and more and Mr. D less and less. "the gods have decided Casey needs to lead the quest because she has had quite a bit of first hand experience with these monsters. Percy needs to go with you because he is out best fighter and he can help you, Casey, to improve your powers. and Annabeth needs to go because she will probably be the first one to figure out what is going on."

just then Mr. D did something rather odd. he put his hand to his ear and started talking to someone. after he was done talking to thin air he announced a change in the quest. "the quest has just changed. there is a missing god and y'all have to find him. we will keep the same quest members. I am afraid I cannot say who has gone missing, it is an ancient law that gods can't help our children on their quests. Anyway our only assumption is he was kidnapped. last we saw him he was in the Caribbean."

"in that case we will send y'all south after you get your prophecy. Percy will show you where the oracle is Casey." Chiron said.

"what is the oracle?" I asked

"common and I'll show you" Percy answered as he was walking out the door.

Percy led me deep into the forest. in fact it was so deep I was about to ask if we were lost, but then I saw a cave with a purple curtain over the entrance and two torches on either side of the entrance.

"is that where the oracle is?" I asked curiously.

"yep, go on in. Just tell her we are starting a quest and need a prophecy."

I very timidly walked into the cave, I don't like going into places uninvited. but I relaxed a little when I heard a voice call "I'll be there in just a second. make yourself at home."

I didn't really feel like sitting down but I did to not seem rude.

"ok, sorry about that. anyway what can I do for you Casey?" she had very curly red hair, lots of freckles, and bright green eyes.

"how do you know my name?" I demanded

"I know your name because I'm the oracle. also I don't recognize you so you must be new. so you probably want a prophecy for your quest. am I correct?" she replied. "Oh, by the way, I'm Rachel."

"okaaaay. hi Rachel. and yes I'm here for a prophecy." I said just before she doubled over and green smoke started coming out of her mouth. "hay! Rachel! what's going on?!" I said in a worried/scared/nervous way.

then Rachel stood up

"three will go south to the god how is bound,

with the sea as their foe and wisdom as their friend,

but the tides may turn by a single choice,

made at the cost of a heavy price."

I thought Rachel said this but at the same time Rachel didn't say it. It was like someone was speaking through her.

the very moment 'Rachel' stopped speaking the green smoke disappeared and she fell to the floor. "Rachel, are you ok?" I asked as Rachel hit the floor.

all that happened so fast I didn't know what to think. then, just as fast, Rachel got up.

"ok, did you get your prophecy?" the real, normal Rachel asked.

"ummm, yes… you did… thank you." I stuttered. I thought that was just too weird so I was more than happy to leave. but before I could Rachel said one more thing.

"your a lot like your brother" and with that I left.

outside I found Percy sitting on a rock not to far away from the cave. "hey, you look like you've seen a ghost. don't worry everyone looks like that after they have received a prophecy." Percy said after he noticed me. I'm glad I look better than I felt. I felt awful, like I had just been run over by a car. "well, lets go back to the Big house so you can tell everyone what the prophecy is."

Back at the Big house everyone was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. finally Clarisse spoke up "what in Hades is that supposed to mean?"

"Well as we know Annabeth, Percy, and I have to go south to find the god which, I guess is the first step we need to take." I answered as best I could.

"then you will leave in the morning" Chiron said once it was clear no one else had anything else to say.

-o0O0o-

that night dreams found me. I saw lots of Mexican people just minding their own business, going from shop to shop. then I noticed that everyone wasn't using Mexican money to buy things but rather Drachmas. and not all of them were buying normal items either. some where buying celestial bronze swords, others ambrosia and nectar. then before I could see anything else my dream changed.

This time I was in a cave. A cave so dark that I could hardly see my nose. Then a few rocks on the ground started to glow in a sea green color. It was a small round room so deep in the cave that I couldn't see the beginning of it. Then I noticed a man about 30 with black hair and tanned skin was in the middle of the room. He was chained down with chains that looked like they had a very faint glow to them.

"you cannot keep me here for long" the man said. I thought he was talking to me until I heard laughing behind me.

"ha, ha, ha, ha. I don't have to keep you hear much longer. your children are leaving tomorrow to find you. they will be here soon enough." at that moment I turned around to see a strange looking man with orange skin and three bodies but only one head.

"what do you want with them?" asked the chained man

"personally I only want your son to suffer. but sadly my master wants them alive and taken care of for some reason."

"Please. you don't have to do this. you can help me, then get your revenge some other day."

"nice try, I know your plan. Plus I will get my revenge on your son one way or another." and that is when the chained man looked up.

"Dad" I gasped before I could stop myself.

"wait. someone's here." the monster said "well well well, it appears that your daughter has the same, annoying, ability that your son has to eavesdrop on others conversations." he said that last part looking directly at me. then I woke up with a start.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading my story. I love constructive criticism and I'd also like to know if you like this story. Send me a review, thanks. **

**And thank you so much for reviewing Patricia Starara, I am so glad you like it.**


	4. The Dreaded Bus

Chapter 4 the dreaded bus

Then I woke up with a start. I ran over to Percy's bed and shook him awake. "What's wrong?" said a half asleep Percy.

"I just had a dream about the quest!" that got him up.

"What happened?"

"I was in a Mexican town, except it wasn't a normal town. There were monsters and I guess demigods there and they were getting things like Greek armor, swords, nectar, and ambrosia. Then the dream shifted, I was in a cave and there was a man in the center of it chained to the ground. Then another man, or really a monster for he was so weird looking, and they talked for a bit. He wants you to suffer but his boss wants us both alive. And that's when I realized that the chained man is dad!"

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure, I'm positive"

"Maybe Annabeth will know what to do."

"Maybe… I just don't understand several things about this quest."

"Like what?"

"For one, why couldn't Mr. D tell us it was our dad that was missing? And for another why is there a whole Mexican village chock full of monsters? it just doesn't make sense to me." at this time I check the clock on my night stand and see that it is only 3:30. "Well I'm gonna go back to bed. Goodnight Percy."

"Night" the problem was I couldn't go back to sleep. I just laid there for what felt like hours before I eventually got up, trying to forget about all my problems. I just couldn't so there I was packing my bag that I would take with all the essentials, plus a couple other things that I might want to have.

It wasn't until much later, after Percy woke up, that the three of us when to Half-Blood hill to start our quest. We took a taxi to the nearest bus station. We rode the bus for what felt like hours when an extremely tall man got on. I want to say I was leery of him from the moment he stepped foot on the bus but I would be lying, Annabeth was the one who mentioned the fact that he was inhumanly tall. So we kept an eye on him for a long time but when he didn't do anything threatening for several hours I put my guard down. Just as I was starting to doze off Annabeth nudged me in the side and said "he's getting up. Watch where he goes." So I did but there wasn't much use, he just walked down the aisle towards the back. What I didn't realize until later was he was walking and staring straight at us with ice cold eyes that look like they can straight through to someone's sole.

"Hello, do you mind if I-I…" the man said but faltered like he forgot what he was going to say. "I could, um… ok fine, I'm just going to get to the point. I am here to kill you." To say I was surprised would be a big understatement. I mean who walks up to you and announces that they are about to kill you? Anyway when he said that we all immediately stood up but we couldn't really take out our weapons on a bus. One; there would be someone who would not take it well and two; there just wasn't enough space, well except for Annabeths dagger. Before any of us could even respond he was lunging at us. We only had enough time to jump out of the way before he lunged at us again. This time the bus screeched to a stop which through all of us, including the monster, to the ground. The driver walked back to us demanding what was going on, but I wasn't paying any attention to him, I was processing the fact that we stopped.

"Guys, head for the door. I'll distract him for a moment and I'll be right behind you." I told them quickly. They tried to argue with me but I gave them that look that says 'don't even try arguing with me right now' and they went outside.

I had no idea what I was going to do to distract this giant. Why couldn't I have just listened to Annabeth when she was talking battle strategies instead of drowning in my own thoughts? She would have known what to do in this situation. Then I noticed one of those hanging down handles that you would hold onto if you were standing up. I grabbed onto it and pulled down on it with all my strength and it came loose. I through it at the giant successfully hitting it on the head and ran outside. I found Annabeth and Percy looking at a hiking map on the side of the rode.

"Where are we?" I ask as I walk up to them.

"We are almost to Richmond Virginia." Percy replied.

"Well I'm not sure I want to get on another bus right now so we should find some other form of transportation."

-o0O0o-

It was probably the middle of day two on the quest now. We spent last night on the bus cramped in those tiny seats that they have. I guess they don't expect anyone to sleep in them. Anyway the sun was burning our backs and making us sweat a lot more than any of us would like to admit. The few clouds in the sky kept teasing us by sliding over the sun rather than covering it. Percy could get a little water out of the air for us to drink but according to him there wasn't enough water in the air to even get a mouth full, but I think it was just because he was tired.

We were sitting on a bench just a little while later when a boy with blond hair and gray eyes around my age walked up to us and said "hey, I haven't seen y'all around here before, are y'all new?"

"Oh, we are just passing through. It has been a long ride and we wanted to stretch our legs before we continue." Annabeth answered but he didn't look convinced.

"Ok. Do you need some water?"

"Yes." I said before Annabeth could say anything, she looked at me like she wanted to say the opposite but I continued like I didn't notice her look. "As a matter of fact we do need some water"

"My house is not far from here, I can get you some from there." we all silently agreed that he didn't look dangerous so I nodded in agreement.

His house was a small white shabby house, on the outside but on the inside it was very clean and well organized, and very nice looking. The boy, who introduced himself as Ethan Hunter, told us to make ourselves at home and went into the kitchen to get some water.

As soon as he was out of the room I asked "does he look like a child of Athena or what?" but neither Annabeth nor Percy could answer before we heard a loud scream from the kitchen where Ethan was. We ran towards the door just to find a horrifying sight on the other side.

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. also sorry this is such a short chapter, I needed a place to stop and I thought what better way to stop than a cliffhanger, I know you love them. ;) remember to review, I love constructive criticism. And last but not least I have a couple questions for all of you lovely readers. I am trying to think of a better name for this story, let me know what y'all think it should be. And finally a fun question, what do you think will happen next?**


	5. Just Great

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or the HoO series. **

**Chapter 5 Just Great**

_As soon as he was out of the room I asked "does he look like a child of Athena or what?" but neither Annabeth nor Percy could answer before we heard a loud scream from the kitchen where Ethan was. We ran towards the door just to find a horrifying sight on the other side. _

A hellhound had jumped through a window and was fixing to pounce on Eithan. I grabbed Ethan's arm and dragged him out of there while Percy and Annabeth took care of the hellhound. once safe in the living room Ethan asked in a very shaky voice "wh-what was th-that thing?"

"that was a hellhound, it is a greek monster that goes after demigods, which is what we are."

"waite. half god half mortal?"

"yes, how much do you know about greek mythology?"

"enough to say that I know what your talking about." I hadn't expected that. well I should have, he looks like a child of Athena so naturally he would be pretty smart. "it makes since to. I mean, that isn't the first inexplicable thing I've come across."

"I have to admit you are taking all this really well." before he could respond the kitchen door opened and Percy and Annabeth came out with monster dust all over them.

"did he get the speell?" Annabeth asked

"yes, he's taking it all very well to." I answered.

"he should come with us" should he? I don't know. I mean it is very dangerous, especially for a newbie. ha, look whos talking, I'm pretty much just as new.

"ok, if he wants to."

"of course I would like to go with you, besides there isn't much left here for me." that reminded me of my mom. how we got along so nicely, had fun, talked about anything, how I had a life with her before she started going out with all of those very, very sad excuses for boyfriends.

"ok then, we will leave in a few minutes." and with that he walked to what I guess is his room wasting no time gathering his things that he would need.

-o0O0o-

Once we got back the the main road, we started looking for a taxi. It took forever to find one that would take four kids, three of which looked like they were put in a blender then thrown off a mountain. The taxi driver refused to take us farther than Jacksonville Florida. on the way there we talked about how we were gonna find this cave.

"well we know it's somewhere in Mexico, but where exactly I have no idea." I said.

"we could always just ask around about a town with a bunch of monsters in it." Percy responded.

"don't joke around" Annabeth retorted slapping Percy on the shoulder.

"I wasn't. how do you think we should find this place?"

"This town reminds me of a one that Piper told me about. She said her dad starred there. The only thing is I don't think she said where it was"

"Well then lets ask here."

"How will we do that?" I interjected.

"Iris messaging, we will have to do it when we get to Jacksonville." Annabeth responded as she started looking around for something in her bag. She pulled out a golden drachma and slipped it in her pocket. "We will have to find a water source when we stop."

Ethan's POV.

We were all scrunched in the back seat of a taxi, I was next to Casey who was next to Percy and Annabeth sat on Percy's lap. I didn't mind sitting next to Casey, she was kinda cute. Anyway they were talking about a bunch of stuff that I didn't understand so I just looked out the window most of the time. I couldn't stop thinking about how I hardly know these people and yet here I am, traveling to, where was it they said? Mexico? Ha I don't even know where we are going, yet I feel like I can trust them. At least I am pretty sure that I can trust them more than I can trust my dad right now. He is so unstable, always out partying and drinking. Then when he comes home, which is only every so often, he yells at me and says that I'm not good enough, and that he never wanted a son. The first time he did that I was shocked and it hurt a lot, but now I just expect it.

When we got out of the car we all thanked to driver and Annabeth let us to this park. I stayed behind as they walked up to a water fountain to contact their friend, I don't know how the fountain will help but I guess that is yet another thing that I don't understand. I hate not knowing things. It makes me feel dumb when I don't know something that someone else does.

When they got back they told me that we were going to a Mexican town that was so small that it wasn't even on a map! We taxi hopped a few times before we got to Texas. I could see a difference in the roads as soon as we crossed the border from LA to TX. Oh gerrr, that isn't relevant is it? Anyway we decided to travel along the beach to get to Mexico that way we wouldn't have to keep looking for maps. That is where we are now, walking along the beach talking and having fun as we went. Eventually we decided that we needed to get some grub so we found a convenience store to pick up some granola bars.

Just before we walked into the store Casey said "I don't think we should go in there."

"What's wrong?" Percy asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"I just have this feeling, like a tingling on the back of my neck."

"I'm sure it will be ok, besides we can take care of any monsters that might cross our path." I didn't know what to think, I felt like I trusted Casey more but she had told me that she was very new to. Before I could say anything though Percy and Annabeth walked passed us and went into the store. It looked like a normal convenience store which was a relief but Casey still rubbed the back of her neck like it was still tingling so I kept my eyes wide open, searching for anything that may be out of place.

While we were grabbing things to eat the cashier was staring at us. I couldn't blame him, we all looked like we were homeless and I would definitely keep an eye on homeless kids these days. There was something about his stare that I didn't like though, he wasn't just keeping an eye out he was flat out staring at us with hungry eyes. When I told the others about this we all decided to leave without getting anything, but when we turned around the man was standing in front of the door blocking our path.

"Just great" was all I could say to that.

**A/N Hay all. Sorry it took so long. I have been having some account troubles. Anyway Thank you PercyJacksonGirl101 for telling me about that. I have fixed that major problem. **

**As always, please review! I love it when I hear from y'all. Also what would y'all like to see in the story? I realized while I was writing this chapter that FanFic if for the readers so let me know what y'all want to see happen and I will try my best to put it in there! **

**Your loving PoseidonsGirl signing out! :)**


	6. The Boss

Disclamer: I do not own PJO or HOO

Ethan's POV

There was something about the cash ears stare that I didn't like though, he wasn't just keeping an eye out he was flat out staring at us with hungry eyes. When I told the others about this we all decided to leave without getting anything, but when we turned around the man was standing in front of the door blocking our path.

"Just great" was all I could say to that.

Casey's POV

"We'll you all look like a mighty good snack don't ya." The cashier, now obviously a monster, licked his lips halfway through his little speech. That's weird, don't they always lick their lips after they are done talking? *Skata ADHD, making me think off track. Anyway Percy and Annabeth were now holding their knife and sword respectively. I could see the newly dubbed monster tense at the sight of them, which I guess you could say made me feel a bit better. Then he went through this weird transformation and standing right in front of us was this huge telkhine. I didn't even know they had a human forum, and by the looks on their faces the others didn't either. After that Percy and Annabeth made quick work of him while Ethan and I just stayed out of the way not wanting to mess anything up.

We quickly went through the store grabbing anything we might need and left. We didn't want to get caught up with the local authorities.

Over the next couple days the number of attacks increased, so instead of one or two a day it was now about every 30 minutes. It is all getting very annoying but of the bright side of things it probably means we are getting close to the town where dad is.

"Hey guys" Annabeth said as she jogged to catch up for she was lagging behind a bit before. "I'm starting to wonder is there is something more to this. I've been trying to fight out why they need Lord Poseidon, I mean why not one of the other gods or goddesses? Then it hit me. The general is Oceanus. The Titan of the seas. He wants power over the sea again."

"That would make the sea as their foe part of the prophecy make sense" as Percy and Annabeth talked about this I couldn't help but notice that Ethan was trying to piece things together, but by the looks of it he was failing. So I decided to explain things to him as best I could.

I motioned Ethan to follow me and walked just out of earshot from my brother and his girlfriend. "How are you handling all of this?"

"Honestly I don't know. I feel so lost half the time. Y'all talk about things that I haven't even heard of. It makes me feel so dumb." He said it so... so... Openly.

"You're not dumb." I shouted before I could stop myself "sorry. Anyway it is a lot to take in. In fact I don't understand a lot of what's going on either." Really who was I to say anything? I truly don't know anything, I'm just a baby when it comes to all this stuff. I wish I could be more like Percy and Annabeth.

"...Casey, Casey!"

" wait what?" I guess while I was thinking we made it to the Texas boarder, oops. "Oh, I see... Well let's get on with this."

Time skip-

We were standing outside a cave. Not just any cave though, I was lit but not with natural or electrical light. The rocks were magically glowing. "Well let's get this over with" said Ethan.

"Ummm, sure" I responded very unpositvally. "Yeah. Let's do this" little better I thought.

But before we could go in there was a not so strange voice that said "good. We have been expecting you" behind us.

We turned around so fast it made my head spin. when my vision finally cleared I saw the orange man from my dream and a giant that must be the orange mans master. "What do you want with us?" I ask with as much force in my tone as possible.

"Why do you need to know why I aim to kill you? you will be dead soon enough." the giant took a step forward at this. My mind raced, what was I supposed to say to that? then something happened that made me sooooo glad that Annabeth, Percy, and Ethan were here with me.

Percy and Annabeth circled the two monsters while Ethan started distracting them by saying "Yes we may be dead soon enough but the least you could do is provide us with an explanation before we die. personally this doesn't look like the normal feeding frenzy." to be honest I didn't think of it that way before. Why would a couple of monsters capture a god just to get a meal?

"You do post a good point. Ok fine. children of Poseidon have always been mean to me so I thought this was a good way to get rid of them once and for all." He sounded like all he wanted was a friend so it was hard not to feel sorry for him, even if he is a monster.

"Hey, why don't you come back to camp with us. you could make friends there." I suggested. Percy and Annabeth looked at me like I was nuts but I didn't care. All this guy wanted was to have a friend that didn't pick on him.

"you mean it?" He cried out with a smile lighting up on his face.

"sure" Ethan spoke up. I smiled at him in thanks

"now that that is all settled can you let my dad go?" all laughed at that but it didn't last long as the Orange man piped up just then.

"how could you do this to me? I will get you yet Jackson! one day soon!" He shouted as he ran away.

-o0O0o-

Over the next couple of days we made it back to camp safely with our new friend, Dan. Dan fit right in with everyone after the initial shock. Turns out Ethan is a son of Athena. "I told ya Percy!" and until the next prophecy I think camp will be a nice place to live for awhile, well until I have to go home for the next school year.

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for reading my story. it means a lot to me. I wasn't gonna end it this way but I did want to finish it sooner rather than later. I just have one more thing I would like to ask you. do you want to read more about Casey's adventers? before you ask no they will not all end so happy and everyone wins way, I just needed a way to finish this one without rambling on for 40 more chapters, which I know you would have loved (no sarcasm). anyway write a message about that and let me know what you think. **

**ta ta for now :)**


End file.
